marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Murdock (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = Jonathan Murdock (father, deceased); unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Paradise, Negative Zone; formerly the Realm of the Dead; Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Protector of Paradise; former adventurer, vigilante, lawyer | Education = | Origin = Homo sapiens mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The past history of Matthew Murdock of Earth-9997 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart. In recent history, Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios soon grew tired of being constant targets of their various foes attacking them. Matt would eventually learn how to use the Hand's technique of body swapping to switch bodies with his old foe Bullseye, and kill him, making it as though Daredevil had died. Ultimately the two lovers would die and their souls would end up in the Realm of the Dead. There they would live out their lives in constant combat with other super-beings. There Murdock would be recruited by Mar-Vell in his request to destroy Death, a battle which Mar-Vell would succeed in. Mar-Vell would create Paradise, a new realm for those in the land of the Dead. There Murdock would be selected to be a member of the Avenging Host, a group of super-humans handpicked by Mar-Vell to act as guardians of Paradise, as well as being ushers to those who accepted the fact that they are dead and thereby allowed passage into Paradise. Unlike the other members of the Avenging Host however, Murdock was not transmogriphied by Mar-Vell, however he was charged with the task of holding the shards of the Cosmic Cube. The shards would allow whoever consumed a shard to create their own ideal reality. Soon the Avenging Host would become suspicious of Mar-Vell's motives when they learned that with each new soul collected, Paradise would expand and slowly begin swallowing up the Negative Zone. When Murdock became aware that Wilson Fisk had rejected Paradise so that he may return to the Realm of Dead to lord over the deceased residing in the Realm's analog for New York City, Murdock decided to deal with the problem personally. He would attack Fisk in a representation of his old office tower, bringing him into conflict with Elektra and Bullseye, who had not chose to become part of Paradise and were reliving their afterlives as the Kingpins assassins. Defeating them, and Fisk, Murdock punished Fisk in the only way he could: convincing his wife Vanessa that she was dead and taking her to Paradise, and leaving Fisk behind to live out eternity without his beloved. Returning to Paradise, Murdock would join the other members of the Avenging Host in confronting Mar-Vell over his plans. At this point Mar-Vell killed the members of the Host before unleashing the Kree army to attack those in Paradise. This invasion was stopped by the combined efforts of Thanos, 4-D Man, Benny Beckley, and others. Following the defeat of the Kree army, Mar-Vell would transfer his vast powers over to Reed Richards, who would use them to restore the Avenging Host to life, including Murdock. Murdock's current whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = While he was alive, and living in the Realm of the Dead, Murdock had the same powers as his Earth-616 counterpart. However, in addition to this, he learned the Hand's technique to switch bodies. He used this on his old foe Bullseye, and as a result continued his life in Bullseye's body. Presumably he had the same physical enhancements as the Bullseye. Upon becoming a member of the Avenging Host, Murdock did not appear to gain any additional or modified super-human abilities. However, when he was in the Realm of the Dead, he could make himself appear in any of his old costumes. When in his Daredevil persona, he used the same equipment and weapons as his Earth-616 counterpart. As a member of the Avenging Host, Murdock carried shards of the Cosmic Cube. When individuals consumed a portion of the Cube, they were given the ability to create their own reality which they could manipulate in anyway they desired. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Matthew Murdock of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * (Death's Realm) * }} Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Possession Category:Blind Characters Category:Metal Body Category:Radar Sense Category:Murdock Family Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Consciousness Transferred